Monokuma, this is your Fault!
by Mikamizu Mouri
Summary: Fujisaki Chihiro a girl from the real world who shares the same name and face of Fujisaki Chihiro from Danganronpa was on the computer when she receives a popup asking her if she would like to experience being a student of Hope's Peak Academy and help the main cast only to get sucked into the actual game as the Chihiro from the game. Will she be able to beat the game?
1. Sucked into the game

Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa I only own my oc Fujisaki Chihiro who shares the same name as the actual character.

I have always been an average girl in Tokyo, Japan. Average grades, average life, and average everything. I'm a fan of anime/manga and somewhat of a gamer. My current obsession is Danganronpa. Oh! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Fujisaki Chihiro and I have the same name and face as The Fujisaki Chihiro from Danganronpa. Strange? Yes I know, but I swear it's just a coincidence ! The only difference is that I'm a girl and he's not. My averageness changed drastically when I started my first year of high school and that change happened to be Monokuma. UGH! Just thinking of that stupid bear makes my head hurt! Playing the game is where my story begins...

It was about 9:00 at night and I was on the computer when a pop up came up onto the screen. It looks kind of like an error message but it had Hope's Peak Academy emblem on it. Confused I read the message and it went like this:

 _Dear chosen one, do you wish to experience this once in a life time chance to help the characters of Danganronpa escape from Hope's Peak?_

 _Yes ?_

 _No?_

This caught my interest. Thinking it's just a game some random person created for us fans I clicked Yes then I pressed the enter button. Then another pop up appeared right after I answered the first one.

 _State your name and your Ultimate talent below. These will greatly affect how you will do within the storyline._

 _Name:_

 _Ultimate:_

I typed in my name _Fujisaki Chihiro_ and then for a moment I thought what my ultimate talent would be if I was to be at the academy. I ended up choosing Historian since that is my favorite subject in school currently. Felling confident with what I put down I pressed enter again. Suddenly my screen started to blur and spin like a spiral. I felt very dizzy then everything went black. What I didn't know that the third and last pop up said the words:

 _Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy Chihiro Fujisaki, Ultimate Programmer~ Enjoy the game I created Upupupu..._

 _Sincerely your principal,_

 _Monokuma_

When I woke up I found myself in a classroom sitting on a desk . I still felt slightly dizzy, but I forced myself to look at my surroundings. An interesting yellow and gold wallpaper and metal plates covering where the windows should be as well as a camera on the wall. I felt like Makoto Naegi when he first woke up at this place in both the anime and game. I got up from my seat and examined myself. I was wearing a dress green blouse with brown skirt. Chihiro's outfit from the game. Strange...why was I wearing this? Wait... did the game mess up when I entered my name? I then decided to walk out and find my way to where all the other characters are waiting.

After a while of looking I managed to find the place and walked in. I saw the main characters but no Chihiro. I guessing I must have replaced him or maybe I have become him? I must have became him because of the outfit I am currently wearing, but didn't I say that I wanted to be the Ultimate Historian and not a programmer? I can't program anything to save my life! My life is now officially turned for the worst or was it insane? Fine...I'll go with the latter. When I meet up with Monokuma I need to ask him if he knows what happened to me. As for now I will have to act as if I don't know anyone and play the other Chihiro's part.

As I was introducing myself to everyone I bumped into a large figure. I looked up and...it happened to be Oowada Mondo. Just my luck I'm gonna get beat for it if I don't say something.

"I...I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going..." I stammered as I looked at his scary face.

To my surprise Oowada answered me nicely. I mean he was really mean at the beginning of the game when he spoke to Naegi.

" Don't worry about it kid, what's your name?" he asked me.

Oowada is acting strangely nice to me not sure why though...even with that thought in my mind I answer him anyway with a smile on my face.

"I'm Fujisaki Chihiro, ultimate Programmer pleased to meet you um..." I started but I acted as if I didn't know his name.

" Oowada Mondo, ultimate Gang Leader!" He said, " nice to meet ya Fujisaki! "

Then I saw Naegi come into the gym. He started to introduce himself and other than that it was uneventful that is until the announcement from Monokuma came on.

 _Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check one, two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay well then...! Ahh... to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at...right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience. That's all I'll be waiting!_

With that said Monokuma turned off the speaker and we all went to the gym for the ceremony. With everyone in the room Monokuma spoke up once more but this time in person.

" Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! then let's get things rolling!" he says then he jumps out onto the podium on the stage.

Everyone else was shocked to see the evil bear, but I wasn't. I just looked at Monokuma with a calm and collected look well...at least tried to. I was more annoyed than scared right now. Not because of the death game he is going to propose but from my own predicament of being someone I'm not supposed to be. If he made me this way I need to know why or else I'll go a little crazy. I mean I don't know how to be a boy let alone going to the bathroom as one.

After he explained the rules about the death game everyone went exploring but I stayed behind.

"Monokuma, I need to talk to you!" I yelled.

Monokuma came up to me ready to listen to what I wanted to say.

"Yes Fujisaki san?" he asks me, " is there any rules you are confused about?"

" It's not about the rules or about the school Monokuma, I wanted to ask you about myself. "

Monokuma looked a little startled but brushed it off his confusion quickly.

"Oh?" he says, "You'll have to figure it after you "graduate"!"

He must think that I'm talking about my supposed school life and memories. Oh how wrong you are Monokuma.

" No I mean about my appearance." I corrected, " I'm not the Chihiro Fujisaki of this world I'm just an average girl that got a game pop up on my computer screen and somehow transferred here and also I was not expecting to actually be inside this game I want to go home!"

As I explained my situation Monokuma finally seemed to understand. Then he started to laugh.

"I told you that your name and talent will affect your stay here at this Academy. " he stated, " You called yourself Fujisaki Chihiro so that is who you became. Upupupu!"

"What!?" I cried out, " But my name happens to be the same name as this character I wasn't trying to be him!"

" Oh... how interesting!" says Monokuma, " Alright then I will state the rules of the game to you of course it's going to be a little from what I explained your classmates.

I was interested in the new rules of the game so I motioned with my hand for him to continue. If I had to follow different rules during my stay here I wonder what will happen to the plot. If I'm correct the Chihiro from the game dies in the second chapter then I wonder what will happen to me?

" Okay to play this game you have to follow certain rules.

Rule number one: don't die

Rule number two: help the main characters as much as possible

Rule number three: try to follow the rules I have given the others but you alone will have free reign to explore every nook and cranny of this school without breaking my school rules." he explains to me, " hand me you e-handbook and ID please Fujisaki san.

I handed him the requested items and he switched them with different ones. They looked the same as the ones I handed in.

" These are your new e-handbook with the rules that only you have to follow and I made sure that your ID can access the rooms that is locked to the others." he says as he handed the items to me. " Now any questions?"

There is in fact one question that has been bugging me for a while now. It was the first rule.

"Yes I do what happens to me when I die or kill someone? " I asked him. "Do I die for real or if I kill someone what happens after I'm executed?"

"Nope you don't die for real yet! If you die all you get will be a start over screen and you will be asked to start over from the beginning or continue the game where you left off at. Also just like in a real game throughout the school there will be save points hidden in certain areas be sure to use them if you want to continue the game." he states, " They look like me! You will have nine tries and if you run out of tries then you will die for real! Now if you excuse me I have some things to do goodbye!"

With that said Monokuma left me alone in the gym. Thinking intently about the rules he had given me. If I wanted get out of here I will have to beat the game.

 **A/N: End of first chapter. How was it? This is the first time I'm writing a story for Danganronpa. Please review!**


	2. Exploring, Plans, and confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa

I left the gym still thinking about the different set of rules that I now have to follow. I only had nine tries and when I use up all nine I will die for real...sounds like a horrible nightmare. I can't mess this up if I want to get back home in the real world where there is no Hope's Peak Academy, no Monokuma, and definitely no Junko Enoshima to cause despair for me and for everyone around the world. I feel as if I've stumbled into a bad dream...a nightmare where I can't wake up and go on with my life as if nothing happened. I've read many fanfiction where an original character goes to Hope's Peak and tries to save the characters from their ultimate demise, but that was just fiction to me and I never thought it could actually happen in reality. The truth is that I am here at Hope's Peak stuck as Fujisaki Chihiro, the ultimate Programmer just because we ended up having the same name. Since I'm stuck in this game I have no choice but to play it. I have to get home no matter what which means I can't let myself or Chihiro himself die. My thoughts were then interrupted when Ikusaba Mukuro disguised as her sister Enoshima Junko came up to me.

" I heard about your situation from my sister Fujisaki san. " she says to me in a sad tone, " To be honest... you aren't the first to be transferred to this place."

So I'm not the first...I wonder what happened to the others? Did they die?

" So if there were others like me where are they?" I asked Mukuro. " Did they make it?"

Mukuro sadly shook her head and quietly said no.

"They tried to beat the game, but no one was able to get out alive." Mukuro answers, "they ran out of tries you see... Junko really should stop involving other people from parallel worlds!"

Mukuro clenched her fists in anger. She loved her sister and even followed her into despair to make her happy, but even despair can have limits. She's destroying the balance between other dimensions and just for her sick and demented game just for the enjoyment of watching the despair of others.

" I see..." I said as Mukuro explains Junko's plan to me.

So I am also just another unwilling pawn in her twisted game of death. If what Mukuro said was right then I can't afford to waste my nine tries or else I will die here and never come back to reality.

" So please don't foolishly waste your tries that is what the others did. warned Mukuro, " Once they heard they had nine tries they all thought that since they had it easy and thought even if they die they would just come back and fix their mistake

"So if you need any advice on what to do come to me alright?" says Mukuro as she turned around to leave.

After she left I decided to explore the first floor. It was just like it was in the game. It was much more interesting seeing it in person. The dining hall is where we all were supposed to meet after our exploration so I headed there hoping to meet up with the others. Just before I entered the dining hall, I met up with Naegi who arrived with Sayaka. we all smiled at each other and we went inside together. The dining hall looks much bigger than I imagined. The tables were long and metal with many chairs on both sides.

"This must be the dormitory dining hall." says Naegi to Sayaka and I.

"It looks pretty clean, so that's good." says Sayaka as she looked around the room."Er, I guess that's not really important right now, with us being prisoners and all. "

"That's true." I answered her. Poor Sayaka... I can't stop thinking that she will be the first to die. Also the first one of us to go crazy.

For some reason Sayaka kept staring at me as if she wanted to ask me something. I wonder what it is?

" Hmm...okay let's just wait here." said Sayaka perceiving Naegi's thoughts.

Naegi looked startled at her response. I'm pretty sure his thoughts were about how she was able to read his mind since he didn't say that out loud. Sayaka started giggling at Naegi's startled and confused face.

" Like I said I'm psychic!" she says. " C'mon , I'm just kidding! Seriously, I just have amazing intuition. " I wonder if she really is that good at perceiving people's thoughts or she really is kidding about not being psychic. I mean it's just way too accurate!

"Oh Fujisaki san, you stayed behind to speak with Monokuma about something." she says as she turns to me. " What did you have to speak with him about?"

What?! What on earth should I say? That I'm not who I'm supposed to be and that I'm not from this dimension? There's no way that Sayaka or anyone else here would ever believe me aside from Mukuro and Junko who's controlling Monokuma.

" Huh? Oh... it was nothing Maizono san, nothing at all ha-ha...!" I answered her nervously.

"Oh... okay." she says looking a bit suspicious like I was trying to hide something, but decided to let it slide for now since she gave me a look that said "I'm going to let this slide for now but I won't next time."

She started talking to Naegi about their junior high school and if he remembered her. It turns out he did. Sayaka seemed happy about that. Then Sayaka mentioned about her becoming Naegi's assistant and asked me if I wanted to do so as well. In the end I agreed. Just then Ishimaru Kiyotaka shows up.

" Ah! Makoto! Sayaka, Chihiro! So you three got here first, huh?" greeted Ishimaru as he walked up to us."Too bad ...I was sure I'd beat everyone here. I guess I just means I don't have enough fighting spirit yet!"

He started to go off about how justice will prevail or something. That's just like him...treating this meet up as some sort of competition when it isn't.

"That's a bit much don't you think?" says Sayaka.

Naegi and I nodded in agreement. Sure Ishimaru is a good prefect and all, but sometimes I really wish he could just calm down for once. While playing this game in the real world, I thought he was pretty funny at first, but after a while his antics started to become kind of annoying. Soon after that everyone else came strolling in one after another. After a few minutes everyone was in the dining hall except for Kirigiri Kyouko. Mukuro mentioned that she is missing and everyone started getting worried. Ishimaru on the other hand got annoyed that Kirigiri is late. Sayaka interfered and managed to get the meeting started. Byakuya and Ishimaru were the first to talk about their findings then so on.

After a while of talking and arguing mostly from Fukawa Touko and Mukuro or Enoshima Junko as she is known currently, we all have finished the meeting then Celestia suggested that we create a rule that we should not go out after nighttime so that there will be no murders. After everyone agreed to follow Celestia's rule we all went to our rooms. After everything that went on today I was pretty exhausted so after returning to my dorm I fell asleep.

 _~Monokuma Theater~_

 _Monokuma: Hi bastards! Today we will review about-_

 _Fujisaki Chihiro: Me!_

 _Monokuma: What...what the heck are YOU doing here!?_

 _Fujisaki Chihiro: Why am I here you ask? It's because this is MY story and you are the one that brought me to this crazy universe in the first place so... hey how about you keep me as your co host for Monokuma Theater!_

 _Monokuma: ..._

 _Fujisaki Chihiro: *Grins*_

 _Monokuma: Um..._

 _Fujisaki Chihiro: * grins even more*_

 _Monokuma: FINE! Just don't take over my show! I'm watching you..._

 _Fujisaki Chihiro: Yay! So first let's review what happened so far! Monokuma bastard sent me a game pop up and I thinking it was a normal RPG game signed up for it brought me here into Danganronpa land where normal does not exist. Not only that I am in the original Chihiro's body just because we share the same name and face._

 _Monokuma: Right but there is a gender and a slight personality difference. This Chihiro is more annoying and hard to manipulate than the original._

 _Fujisaki Chihiro: What the hell is that supposed to mean!? Me annoying? I wouldn't be annoying if you didn't bring me here in the first place bastard! * is angry at being called annoying*_

 _Monokuma: See what I mean? * covers ears* She keeps screaming at me!_

 _~End Monokuma Theater~_

It was morning when I woke up feeling startled at the unfamiliar room that I currently resided in. For a minute I forgot that I was in the Danganronpa game. That's right...Monokuma brought me here for his sick entertainment to bring about despair. I have to beat the game fast so I can finally go home and forget this all happened. Feeling hungry, I went out of my room and toward the direction of the dining hall. Meanwhile I'm pretty sure Naegi and Sayaka are at the gym looking for something to protect Sayaka with. Since I'm in this world I need to stop Sayaka's murder and Leon's execution at all costs. It might change the story a bit, but it won't hurt to try. Later on that day as I walked down the first floor hallway I spotted Monokuma in the shadows grinning at me.

"Ugh...what are you doing?!" I yelled at the bear. Do you have anything better to do other than stalk me? "

"Upupupu...! but it's so much fun!" says Monokuma happily.

" Fun to you, but creepy to me." I responded.

"Have you gotten to know the others yet?" asked Monokuma all of a sudden. " That is other than what you know of them from the outside the game."

"Not yet, but I will eventually Monokuma." I said.

"Upuppupu! I said that because Maizono san is heading your way right now! Upupupu!" Laughed Monokuma as he walked off to who knows where.

Surprised at his words I looked up to see Sayaka heading my way. Just great I really don't want to talk about my talk with Monokuma back at the gym right now. Sayaka will think I'm insane for sure. Well... that or I am in cahoots with Monokuma.

"Oh Chihiro chan, I found you!" she says as she caught up to me. " We need to continue yesterdays talk in the dining hall. "

" Oh! Um...uh...okay I guess." I said as I tried to act like this world's Chihiro. " I did say that it wasn't about anything important!"

Sayaka's blue eyes showed a stubborn determined look that means she won't give up this time in confronting me.

" It isn't just nothing Chihiro, I know you are hiding something!" she interrogated. " People don't just hide any unimportant talk so what are you hiding!?"

" I...I can't tell you right now Maizono san, If I do you will think I'm crazy and insane."

She really doesn't want to give up does she? I guess I will have to tell her who I really am and why I'm here. Well, here goes nothing...

" Try me!" says Sayaka. " I'll hear your actual explanation."

"Have you ever heard of a parallel world Sayaka san?" I asked her with a serious look.

"Only in stories..." Sayaka answers, "but why are you asking me that?"

"Truth is I'm not the Chihiro you know or was supposed to know. I'm not from this world you see and this place, you, and everyone else is supposed to a part of a visual novel murder mystery anime game." I explained.

"Huh?" said Sayaka with a look of confusion on her face. " I don't understand..."

" I know this is hard for you to take in but, I swear it's true." I continued, " Monokuma sent me a game pop up and sucked me into this game world and in order to get back home I have to beat this game and not die."

" Oh...I see...! " says Sayaka quietly and starts to walk away. " This is crazy... we can't possibly be game characters... my life... is it real or is it fake...?"

"Um Maizono san, are you alright?" I called to her as she walked away from me in the opposite direction. "I know this is hard to digest you have to believe me! I can help you and everyone get out of here!"

There was no answer from Sayaka. Maybe I shouldn't have told her after all.

 **A/N: Second chapter finished. I hope I did well like I did the first chapter. The next chapter will be about the videos and Chihiro trying to save both Sayaka and Leon. Also do you all want me to add an interlude chapter from time to time on what is going on with the game's Fujisaki Chihiro in the real world? Please review!**


	3. My best friend is who?

Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa

After the confrontation with Sayaka Maizono I went back into my room and fell onto my bed burying my face into the pillow. Why would Sayaka even believe a word I say? It sounds really crazy someone telling you that they came from a parallel world and that the world you live in is made up and created by someone from said parallel world. Even I in my former position would have a similar reaction to what Sayaka had. I can't blame her though. How would anyone believe me? Suddenly I heard my doorbell ring. Slowly I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes and opened the door to reveal Naegi Makoto.

"Um hi Chihiro, I sort of overheard your conversation with Sayaka." He said nervously.

Naegi seemed to try to come up with words to try and make me feel a little better but he ended up pacing his feet from side to side.

" You seem really down so I...might try to um cheer you up?"

Well this is nice of him to do. Who knows I might be able to have him as a friend.

"That's very kind of you Naegi kun," I said to the main protagonist.

"I know what do to!" says Naegi, " How about we hang out or something?"

A screen appeared in front of me:

 _~Spend time with Naegi Makoto?_

 _~Find someone else..._

I chose to spend time with Naegi and we started talking for quite a while.

"So tell me about yourself and what are your interests Chihiro san? " asked Naegi.

" Aside from being the ultimate programmer I have an little sister called Aya and a kind and loving father who would do anything to protect us from danger. " I replied, " My best friend is Miyagi Tomo whom I have known since grade school. Of course we now go to separate schools since she's not ultimate anything."

"Sounds like you have a good life Chihiro san!" said Naegi.

"Well, as for my interests I like to play video games, watch anime, and listen to any music that is popular currently." I continued.

Now I sound like a normal person like Naegi...I wonder what real Super High school level people even like other than their respective talents?

" Cool!" says Naegi with his eyes actually sparkling and I think he turned into a chibi just now... " You're just like me! Only you have a SHSL talent and I'm just a luckster that got lucky to be here by lottery."

Yeah and I don't think I know how to program anything unlike the original Chihiro so when the time comes how do I create Alter Ego? Plus I might have to avoid Oowada in chapter 2 so I won't die. I really need to explore more of this place and find the save points Monokuma mentioned to me about.

I think it is better to be normal than having a SHSL talent since being normal means that you don't have to hide your true self from other people. Not that being like this is a bad thing. I really want to return to my normal average life.

"What about you Naegi kun?" I asked him.

" Well...I'm pretty average. I have loving parents and a little sister that's attending junior high right now. He answers, " as for my interests...they are same as yours I like anime and currently popular music, and video games!"

We talked about other things regarding our old lives before arriving at Hope's Peak. The only thing I did not talk about is my true role in this game of mutual killing. He might react similar to how Maizono Sayaka acted earlier today so I'm too scared to tell him. Before I knew it became nighttime and Monokuma made his usual bedtime announcement. Before Naegi left I warned him to not switch rooms with anyone no matter what.

" Before you leave Naegi kun, I have to warn you to not switch rooms with anyone tomorrow night I feel as if something bad will happen if you do." I said worriedly.

He nodded and said for me to not worry about it and he would not do so. I felt relieved once he said that and by me saying that to Naegi would stop Sayaka and Leon's deaths. With that said Naegi left my room and went to his own for the night and I went to my bed and fell asleep. The next morning Ishimaru rang my doorbell. I let him in knowing what he came here for. The morning meeting.

" Good morning Chihiro chan, if you'll pardon my interruption I was thinking last night that we all need to come together." He started to say.

"So you want all of us to eat breakfast together and get to know each other better right Ishimaru san?" I finished.

For once Ishimaru looked surprised. It seems I was right on target with his intentions.

"Ah! Ye...yes that's right!" he cried out. " I'm sure you'll come right?"

I nodded in agreement and Ishimaru left to let the others know his plan. So In the meantime I headed over to the dining hall. Once everyone has been contacted and arrived at the dining hall the meeting began.

" Well anyway ...did anyone happen to come up with any clues?" Mukuro asked all of us.

she looked at the others for any answers, but no one answered her so that disappointed her.

"Seriously?! Nothing at all?" she continued, "Anything it could be about how to get out, or who's doing this, nobody has anything!?"

I whispered her sister's name and Mukuro smiles at me for a brief moment then turned her attention to Celestia.

" You are going to die." said Celestia smugly at Mukuro.

"Huh?!" cried out Mukuro taken aback at Celestia's harsh words.

Celestia is correct about Mukuro dying though, but I still think her words are quite rude nonetheless.

If you can't stop yourself from showing weakness in front of others... you will die." continues Celestia.

Mukuro wasn't happy at all by what Celestia had just said. To be honest I wasn't either. 

"Wh...what the hell? Don't even freaking joke about that!" yelled Mukuro angrily at Celestia.

After a few more minutes of the two arguing Oowada , Leon, and I as well as everyone else had to step in.

"Yeah sounds like the girl wants to live here and hell more power to her." Oowada comments, "But shit no way in hell am I living here! I'm gettin' outta here, I don't give a shit!"

"So uh nobody has any clues?" he asks everyone.

"One thing I can tell you is who's behind all this. Someone who's totally weird and messed up." says Asahina, "Why else would we be trapped here in the first place?"

"Well sure, it could be something like that." says Leon, "But for right now , actual clues are..."

Here's my turn to say something.

"U...Ummm..." I stammered. I really need to stop stammering like this. The normal me would just voice her opinion right away.

"Huh? What's up?" asks Leon to me.

"If you think in terms of people who are really abnormal or bizarre..." I started to say, "Do you think that maybe the person responsible for all this could be a[certain murderous fiend]...?

I said that to hint out that I may know the true mastermind behind this and the very person whom ordered Monokuma to transport me here into the game world.

" A murderous fiend...Chihiro san, do you have some idea who might be behind all this?" asks Naegi.

"I do in fact hmmf-"I started to speak but Mukuro covers my mouth before I had the chance to reveal the real Enoshima Junko.

" Don't reveal the mastermind now Chihiro!" whispered Mukuro worriedly. " Junko might try to kill you for revealing her identity too early in the game. You don't want that right?"

"So...sorry..." I muttered into Mukuro's hand.

Naegi looked confused at my and Mukuro's suspicious behavior, but decided not to think about it further. Thank god for that! That's when Ishimaru decided to take over again.

"Certainly not a concern right now!" Ishimaru says, " I'll allow whatever remarks you may have!"

This is where the real Chihiro mentions Genocider Syo, but I'm not going to do that. If I want to help them get out safely I need to try to lead them in the right direction as to who the mastermind is. The meeting ended without getting anywhere so we all went our separate ways. I went over to the recording room just before Naegi and Sayaka arrived. I searched the place for any save points. In the end I found one in the far corner of the room near one of the computers. The statue looks identical to Monokuma. I kicked it triggering the save function and a black screen appeared in front of me with a file of all that has happened so far in chapter 1.

 _Do you wish to save?_

 **Save file...**

 **Later...**

I pressed the save button and heard a beeping sound as it started saving. At the same time Naegi and Sayaka walked in.

" Hello Chihiro san. " said Naegi as he went over to the box full of DVDs. "Almost didn't see you here!"

"Hey this box is full of DVDs addressed to each of us!" he exclaimed as he picked his and placed in into the disc player. I did the same.

I wonder what mine is...Monokuma couldn't possibly transport my friends or family from my world into this mess did he?! Knowing him or Junko this might actually be possible. As Naegi watched his video in pure shock and horror I started to insert my DVD into the player and started to watch mine.

 _Fujisaki Chihiro, an average girl from a parallel world. Living a average life without any abnormality. She was going to start attending her first year at Northview High School._ The video seemed cheerful at first. Her family and her best friend appeared on screen looking happy. Wait...why does her best friend Tomo look like Mioda Ibuki? Cosplay perhaps?

 _" Good job on passing your high school entrance exams Chihiro!" said her father Fujisaki Daisuke._

 _"Yay! Chi chan is finally a high school student!" cheered my little sister Fujisaki Aya._

 _"I look forward to attending high school together with you Chi chan, let's do our best!"_

Then the happiness if the scene changed as the picture went fuzzy then reappeared . Then someone appeared on screen and started to speak to me !

 _Hello! Chi chan, are you there? Can you see and hear Tomo!_

I squeaked in surprise and nodded my head.

"Ye..yes!" I cried out.

Why the hell is Mioda Ibuki speaking to me and why in the world did she address herself as Tomo? Ibuki is supposed to be one of the Remnants of Despair that followed Enoshima Junko right? Is this some kind of insane joke?! What am I missing?!

 _Ah! good so you can hear Tomo after all! Okay I know you are stuck in Hope's Peak with the other survivors of the Tragedy right? Also I know you have a lot of questions you want to ask Tomo about she looks like Mioda Ibuki and as for why she is speaking to you right now is because Tomo hijacked the DVD and is currently broadcasting live on your computer screen. Not only that your father and sister are with Tomo._

The camera turns over to my father who looks similar to that of Fujisaki Taichi in Danganronpa Another. He is looking a little confused, but waved at the camera nonetheless with a nervous laugh. Aya was crying out my name and crying out that she wanted me to come back home. The it turns back to Ibuki or Tomo as she is calling herself.

 _Listen you must get out of here and stop Junko sama from bringing despair to your world. One world in despair is enough! Mukuro sama asked me to contact you since she is being supervised by Junko sama and can't act freely as she liked to._

Ibuki...I mean Tomo chan, what is going on? This is so confusing...I don't even know what is reality and what's not anymore...! " I cried. " This game is getting more and more complicated and based on what you said I don't know the true reason that I was sent here anymore!"

Tomo started to speak again but something or someone pulled the plug.

 _Chi chan, the true reaso-_

"Hey, hey, hey look at this I really need to fix this DVD it's been corrupted!" said Monokuma as he took the DVD out of the player and put it back into its case, " Sorry about that Fujisaki san, I'll bring this back as soon as I fix it!"

" Hey wait a sec the video is not corrupted!" I tell him, but he ignore me and disappeared with my DVD.

Just then everyone else started to come inside the recording room as soon as they heard Naegi's reaction to his video. I just stood in place in shock as I placed my thoughts together.

Miyagi Tomo my best friend since grade school back in the real world for some odd reason now looks like Mioda Ibuki the Ultimate Musician from Super Danganronpa 2 and why is she trying warn me about? True reason I'm here...so does that mean Monokuma lied to me about my role here in this world? So...am I really just a pawn or am I being used for something much more sinister than the Most Despair Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind? If so then why did Monokuma not want me to find out? If Tomo is Ibuki then why is she trying to tell me the truth if she works for Junko and Monokuma? Same for Mukuro. Just what is really going on here? I can't tell who is my ally and who is my enemy anymore... As I thought this I walked to my room in a daze not knowing what else to do.

 **A/N: Third chapter finished! Yeah I know I said that I wanted to get started in saving Sayaka and Leon but I guess it'll have to be in the next chapter. Anyways I don't mean to be rude or anything. I was a little disappointed that no one reviewed the last chapter. I really wanted to know what you all think and if I need to improve or change anything in this story. Am I repeating certain words too much? Is the plot going okay? Am I making any sense in how I am steering the plot in a good direction? What do you think of my oc? Is she a boring character or an interesting character to read about? Of course I glad to have many story favorites and followers, but I need some insight on how I'm doing. Constructive criticism will be good as well since it is what I need so I can continue to improve my story. I might try to find a beta reader as well. Usually I can proofread and edit my writing myself but maybe someone else can catch what I didn't? So If anyone wants to be my beta reader please let me know.**

 _._


	4. Close Encounter with Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa

I returned to my room with thoughts of the video still fresh in my mind. This feeling of dread and confusion is something I have never faced with before entering this game world. Why was I really sent here? Why did Monokuma lie to me about my role? Let me review what happened First, Monokuma brought my father and my little sister to this world as hostages, second my best friend Tomo is really Mioda Ibuki, a member of Junko's despair group...or used to be it seems currently. My doorbell rang suddenly and I quickly answered the door and there stood Mukuro still disguised as Junko.

" Mukuro? I said.

Mukuro looked down at her shoes in shame.

"I'm sorry Chihiro, I didn't mean to go with Monokuma's lie, but Junko was so insistent to motivate you to participate in her game without refusal." she muttered.

"Why do you continue to listen to your sister Mukuro, I understand you love her very dearly and want to earn her love back, but can you really keep this up?" I asked her with concern.

I read Danganronpa IF at the end of the second game so I know her feelings, but I can't sit here and watch Mukuro be betrayed by her own beloved sister who doesn't give a damn about anything or anyone, but to fuel her obsession with despair.

"Ever since I ran off to join Fenrir Junko has gotten rather nasty towards me. I returned with her being cold towards me and I felt as if I had lost the only family I had left in this world so..." stated Mukuro but I interrupted.

" She probably does care for you in some twisted way I guess, but even if you keep up with her plans she will betray you and kill you." I said, " Junko's plan for you later after the first murder will end up with you dead. I want to prevent that."

Mukuro's eyes widened in pure shock. She never thought that her own sister would do something like that to her no less.

"Is...is what you say true Chihiro?" she asked in a scared voice. " Is Junko really going to betray me and kill me?"

I nodded at her sadly.

"Yes she will." I said to her.

" Aside from me, I'm sure you have questions about your friend Tomo that you would like to be answered right?" Mukuro asked me.

"I do want to know why and how is she Mioda Ibuki and why is she helping me now? I asked her.

"Ibuki told me that once she finds away to contact you again she will tell you everything you need to know." Mukuro said. "Junko is not happy about her doing this at all and it seems that Ibuki is keeping your family safe and are currently located in a safe house in a city that I cannot name right now because of the cameras.

" That's good!" I said as I breathed a sigh of relief. " Thank god their safe..."

" Please don't lose hope Chihiro, you are the other world's only hope against Junko's despair. " Mukuro pleaded. "No matter what Junko and Monokuma does to create despair don't give in and stay strong!"

As she said those words Mukuro gripped my shoulders tightly. She really has faith in me it seems and is desperate for me to stop her sister's despair from spreading amongst other universes.

A screen showed up in front of me

Spend time with Mukuro?

[ **Yes** ][ No]

I decided to spend time with Mukuro. In the end Mukuro stayed with me for a while and we ended up talking about Sayaka Maizono and her plan to frame Naegi for her murder. We decided to switch the name plates back to their original places and try to convince Leon to not to meet up with Sayaka. After that though...we kind of went off topic.

After talking with her it seems I have gotten to know Mukuro a little more better now. She told me things about her life that even the game itself had never explored. Her life on the streets with Junko, their daily life in the past, as well as Junko's old hopes and dreams before becoming her current self. As for Junko herself I learned that she wasn't the evil mastermind that I had thought she was. Junko was a girl who used to have hope in the world just like everyone else. Something made her change and even Mukuro herself did not understand why or how. Even if I want to save Junko now she's beyond help. Lost herself deep within the dark abyss of eternal despair.

"If you want to save Sayaka san and Kuwata san I suggest you speak to him now before it's too late." Suggests Mukuro.

I nodded in agreement. Speaking to Leon would be a good idea and doing so would prevent Sayaka's plan from being implemented. After Mukuro left I went over to Leon's room and rang the bell. He answered the door surprised. He wasn't expecting me of all people to visit him.

" Huh? Fujisaki chan?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"I came to speak to you Leon san, it's important." I said in a serious tone of voice.

Leon nodded and asked if I would like to come inside. I did so and he started ask a question.

"So...what is it?" he asked.

"It's about Maizono san." I said.

"Maizono?" asked Leon in a confused voice. "What about her? Sure she seems a little on edge but..." 

"She's planning to kill someone tonight mainly you." I said getting straight to the point. "Have you received a message from her asking you to meet up with her in her dorm yet?"

Leon looked shocked at my words. Then he slowly nodded his head.

"Ye..yeah how'd you know?" he asked.

"Oh I have my ways..." I said trying not to reveal my secret knowledge of the other students and their actions.

"What ways exactly?" asked Leon a little skeptical.

"It's a .et. " I replied.

Leon sighs not being able to get any more information from me any further than this.

Well, out with it!" he said wanting to know what I wanted to say.

" Maizono is planning on switching dorms with Naegi who she deems her scapegoat in her plans. She plans to kill you in his room and frame him for your murder." I explained. " I want to prevent that. So please whatever you do don't go to meet her!"

Leon stood where he is gawking at me in disbelief . Maizono...wouldn't do something like that he thought. Will she?

"I...I believe you Fujisaki chan, I won't meet with Maizono and thank you for letting me know her plan."

"It's no problem." I said to Leon smiling kindly. "I'll to anything to stop the killing."

The usual nighttime announcement went on and I waited for the right time to put my and Mukuro's plan into action. After a while I walked out of my room towards Sayaka and Naegi's dorms are. I saw Sayaka walking over to Naegi's room. she knocked on his door and proceeded to tell him her lie.

"I'm really sorry to come by so late..." lied Sayaka.

Naegi asked her what was wrong and she continued her lie.

"Sorry to bother you, but... [something really weird] just happened.

"Something weird?" asked Naegi.

"Just a little while ago, I was laying down in my room...It was like someone was trying to force the door open." said Sayaka. "My door was locked, so they couldn't get in, of course. But they started shaking the door harder and harder. I was so scared I couldn't even move."

"So what happened?" asked Naegi.

Please don't follow through with her lie Naegi! I thought as I hid and watched them. Remember what I told you yesterday!

"After awhile, it just... stopped." says Sayaka, " I let some time go by, then I got up and opened the door to check outside...but there was nobody outside."

They continued their talk when Naegi looked real hesitant to let her stay in his room ,but in the end he complied. Stupid Naegi... you just walked into her trap damn it! After Naegi walked out of his room and proceeded to go inside Sayaka's I confronted him.

"Naegi what were you thinking!?" I thought I specifically told you to not switch rooms with Sayaka!" I cried out.

Naegi looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Chihiro san."He said. "She looked really scared so...I had to please understand."

"She might have lied to you Naegi, you shouldn't just blindly trust people's words especially in a situation such as the mutual killing."

"Sorry..." apologized Naegi. "I promise I'll listen to you next time, but Sayaka is already in my room with my keys so..."

"What's done is done Naegi, I'll let it slide for now okay? " I told him," just get some rest."

Naegi nodded and went into Sayaka's room. I went into a corner and watched as Sayaka walked out of Naegi's room and proceeded to switch the two nameplates and went back into Naegi's room to wait for her victim show up. I waited for a while longer then I switched the two nameplates back to their original places. Unfortunately for me Sayaka caught me.

" Switching the nameplate back Chihiro?" she sneered at me. " I knew you would do that since you work for Monokuma."

I never should have told her my secret and now she is after me.

" No...that's not true!" I cried out.

"Not true?" said Sayaka as she pulled me into the room and raised her knife at me. " Acting strangely since Monokuma's introduction and telling me something so absurd to distract me!"

"Maizono san, please don't!" I cried out struggling to get my wrist out of her tight grasp.

She stabbed me on my side and I gasped in pain and shock. Pink blood poured from my wound and onto my dress. Sayaka then proceeded to stab me again.

"I saw you talking with Kuwata earlier today Chihiro, and I knew sending him that message would draw you out!" She says as she stabbed me yet again.

Ugh...it hurts...is this the end?! At least I can go back to fix this mistake, but I really can't afford to waste my tries. I feel so dizzy now...I'm going to die aren't I. No! I can't die here! I have to get out now! With all the remaining strength I had left I grabbed the golden sword replica that was on the table beside me with my free hand and knocked the knife out of Sayaka's hand. She screamed as it broke her wrist and she drops the knife.

With a scared look she let go of me and clutched her broken wrist and ran into the bathroom to hide. As for me. I decided to just leave her there and ran out of the room clutching my own wound with my hand to stop the bleeding. Still feeling lightheaded and dizzy I felt my head spinning as I ran down the hall breathing shallowly. With no strength left anymore I fell onto the floor with blood from my wound dripping around me in a pool. As I slowly closed my eyes a blurry figure leaned over me his voice but a distant echo.

"Stay with me! He says to me. Please Fujisaki, come on...don't die on me!"

I tried to say something, but my vision went black.

 **A/N: Fourth chapter is finally finished! Also the city that Chihiro's family is currently in is definitely not Towa city. Please read and review.**


	5. First Class Trial

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa**

 **A/N: This is the redo of the 5th chapter.**

When I opened my eyes I found myself in the infirmary? I thought this was closed off. I'm pretty sure it opens in chapter three. Then everything came back to me. Sayaka's paranoia, being stabbed, and being close to dying and someone calling me. Why didn't I die? No restart menu either so...who was it that saved me? He's sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"You...you're awake!" he said. "Thank god!"

"How...did I get here?" I asked him weakly.

"Monokuma opened this place up for you. I called him out so you can get the help you needed to survive. I was so worried about you Fujisaki!" Leon cried out. "You were very close to actually dying...

"Maizono san...is she okay?" I cried out. "What happened to her? After she stabbed me she ran into in the bathroom terrified."

Leon looked to the side as if avoiding my gaze.

"Sayaka ..." he said quietly to me. "She's dead and we are currently investigating her murder."

"She...no! It can't be!" I left her in the bathroom and I ran into the hallway and blacked out...how could someone kill her?"

"Also what happened to Enoshima san!" I asked.

"Huh? Enoshima's fine why'd you ask?" replied Leon in a confused tone.

So she didn't go through with her sister's plan thank goodness.

"So you want to talk until investigation's over?" asked Leon. "I mean you've just woke up and in no condition to help investigate yet."

The hang out screen appeared in front of me.

 _Spend time with Kuwata_

[ **Yes** ] [No]

I chose to spend time with Leon. I was still a little weak from being injured so he's right about me not being able to investigate with the others yet.

"So what's your deal with being a punk rocker Leon san?" I asked him curiously. "Are you not satisfied with the talent you already have?"

I always wanted to know this. It intrigued me back in the real world. I already knew the answer but it's good to hear it.

"I want to win the heart of a girl that I met at a hair salon. She seemed to be into music a lot. So that made me want to change my title to SHSL Musician instead." Leon explained.

I know it's hard to tell him that the title he seeks is already taken by Mioda Ibuki in the second game. So I didn't say anything.

" I know it's a silly reason to change talents, but to be honest I also missed playing baseball since it was something that I used to play as a child." he continued with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I see!" I said. " I hope that one day you will fulfill that dream." I said to him.

"Thanks." said Leon with a smile.

"So did you want to become anything else beside a programmer Fujisaki?" he asked me. " Like a different talent?"

"Historian." I explained to him. "I wanted to be an historian since I've always been good at that subject since grade school. Not even once got a bad score."

In the real world of course. Unbelievable right?

"That's pretty cool!" exclaimed Leon. "Not one bad score, but I guess programming was what you were more well known for it seems."

"Yeah that's why I'm SHSL Programmer." I said.

Right after that Monokuma made an announcement that the class trial was going to begin.

Leon suddenly became silent then he whispered something, but I wasn't able to catch what he said. I with Leon's help made it to the elevator where everyone was waiting. My first class trial and I'm participating in it in person.

 **-Class trial begin-**

All of us found our assigned spots and the first class trial began. I was at a loss since I haven't see the body nor the evidence. Hagakure was nice enough to fill me in on the details of Sayaka's murder while Togami scoffed at me. Rude guy. To be honest I never really liked Togami right from the start.

"I asserted that the one murdered was miss Maizono Sayaka!" yelled out Ishimaru.

"Yeah we know that part already!" countered Hagakure.

"And the murder took place in Naegi's room." says Togami.

Yeah..."says Asahina.

"I was there before the murder took place.

"Aha! So you confessed that you were there!" cried Yamada. "So why were you there exactly miss Fujisaki?"

"I was...I caught her switching the nameplates on her and Naegi's rooms and tried to stop her." I answered.

"That's right and I switched rooms with Sayaka." says Naegi.

"What?!" cried Togami. " Interesting...and what happened after that?"

"She tried to kill me..."I replied to Togami's question.

"So you fought her for awhile and trapped her into the bathroom where you eventually killed her right Fujisaki?" Togami accused me.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" shouted Leon surprising Togami in the process.

" Fujisaki did not kill Maizono san!" countered Leon. " She couldn't possibly do so with her being severely injured and close to death!"

"That's right. " I said. "Maizono san stabbed me in the side twice with a kitchen knife and I proceeded to defend myself by using a replica sword nearby to stop her from making the final blow and I in the end broke her wrist with it, but nothing more. When she ran into the bathroom I ran out of the room and never came back."

" I see...thank you for your testimony Chihiro san." said Naegi.

"Now we move onto the murder weapon." says Sakura.

"Wow this is starting to sound like a real trial!" exclaims Yamada.

"It is a real trial moron!" snapped Mukuro.

"Chihiro, you said that Maizono san attacked you with a kitchen knife right?" asked Naegi.

I nodded shuddering at the terrible memory of last night. I've been out for quite a long while it seems.

"So the murderer used the kitchen knife that Maizono had with her in order to kill her." says Hagakure.

" Yeah after the murder we discovered that one of the knives from the kitchen has gone missing and that leads into Chihiro's testimony that Maizono had the knife." said Naegi.

" Which means that knife must be the murder weapon." says Sakura.

"Ohhh...yeah, I guess that makes sense." says Oowada. "I could sorta see the weapon stickin' out of her stomach."

"And if you look real close I could totally see that as being a kitchen knife." finished Oowada.

" Okay the murder weapon was a kitchen knife so where does that get us?" asked Leon. "I mean we all know that Naegi killed her, right?"

"That's right...Naegi's room was the s-scene of the crime." stuttered Fukawa. " What more proof do you n-need?"

"H-hold on a sec!" defended Naegi. "I'm-!"

" But Fujisaki was also there right?" said Togami. "I mean she could be lying about what happened to her in order to save herself."

"Hey!" cried Leon angrily to Togami. " I said Fujisaki did not kill Maizono!"

"Heh...if Fujisaki really didn't kill Maizono then I need actual proof." said Togami. "Was she really stabbed by Maizono or was she faking it?"

"I SAID SHE DIDN'T DO IT!" screamed Leon.

"What about that note that Sayaka san written sometime before her death?" asked Celestia.

"Note?" I asked confused.

"Yes the note is about you Fujisaki." said Celestia, " The note said that you were a mole for the mastermind and that it was you had the knife instead."

"Care to tell us the truth Fujisaki?" said Togami. "We all know you did it so confess!"

"I can't believe it...it's not true...!" cried Mukuro.

"I...really didn't do it!" I defended.

"SHE DIDN'T DO IT!" cried out Leon once again. " I KNOW THAT AS A FACT!"

" How would you know Kuwata, for all I know YOU could be her accomplice. " Togami accuses Leon then started to speak to me. "Kuwata says you did not kill Maizono when there is clearly evidence that you did it why is that?"

"That's because Leon san was with me the [entire time] I was unconscious." I said.

"Un-Unconscious?!" cried Hagakure in surprise.

"The entire time?" asked Naegi. " How come we did not know about that?"

"After I ran away my wound was making me weaker and harder to stand up." I said. I fell in the hallway and was close to dying when Leon san found me."

"And that's when I called out for Monokuma's help." finished Leon. "That was about 12:00 A.M so Fujisaki couldn't have committed the crime!"

"Right! The time of death confirmed for Maizono was 2:00 A.M not 12." explained Mukuro.

"HAH! I TOLD YOU SO!" yelled Leon.

"Hmmf!" growled Togami in defeat. "Is it true Monokuma?"

Monokuma stopped whatever he was doing and laughed.

" Upupupu it's true." He confirmed. "Kuwata did call me at 12 in order to save Fujisaki from her death. I refused at first, but Kuwata just wouldn't give up so I had to open up the infirmary and treat her wound...my how troublesome!"

"I see...but Fujisaki san is still not in the clear yet." said Kirigiri." Have you all forgotten the note that Maizono had written?

" What I don't get is how could Fujisaki have the knife like in Maizono's note if she was in the infirmary the entire time before and after Sayaka's murder occurred?" questioned Naegi.

"Yes...How strange..."answers Sakura.

"That could be a decoy to ensure that Fujisaki has a solid alibi in order for us to turn away from her being the culprit." says Togami.

"But that note isn't even written in Chihiro's handwriting!" countered Naegi. "The handwriting on the note is undeniably Sayaka's."

"So you're saying that Fujisaki is not the culprit right Naegi?" said Kirigiri.

Naegi nodded.

"Let's review the case shall we?" said Naegi. "First Chihiro mentioned that a couple hours ago after Sayaka and I switched rooms she caught Sayaka trying to change the nameplates to both of our rooms. Then Sayaka who was caught in the act grabbed Chihiro and pulled her into my room and tried to kill her, but failed when Chihiro defended herself by using that replica sword Sayaka was only was able to severely injure Chihiro who managed to escape her only to almost die in the hallway. Sayaka drops the knife and fled into the bathroom after that Kuwata comes in at the last minute and seeing Chihiro lying in a pool of blood in the hall panicked and called Monokuma for help thus saving Chihiro's life."

"S-so what d-does that have t-to do with the n-note?" asked Fukawa.

After a moment of thinking Naegi opens his eyes and put the pieces together.

"I got it! he cried. "Sayaka must have planned to kill Chihiro but when her murder attempt failed she proceeded to frame her after hearing Kuwata yelling in the hall for Monokuma. That was the note that we found during our investigation."

"So she must have went out of hiding in the bathroom to write the note." I said. "So how did she get herself killed?"

"She must have killed herself in order to confuse us. said Kirigiri." she seemed paranoid about getting out of here so she must have lost her reasoning when she accused Chihiro of being the mole. She based the murder on that and went through with acting as the victim and as the culprit at the last minute since she could not get a hold of Chihiro who was taken to the infirmary not long before." Maizono was desperate to make her point.

"So Maizono killed herself in order to put the blame on Fujisaki who she could not directly frame." cried out Leon "What the hell was she thinking?! "

"So...why did it take place in Naegi's room?" asked Asahina. " I understand that Maizono switched rooms with him but why did she do it?"

"It seems there is more to the note than what was said." said Kirigiri as she showed them the note. "Look on the back. It says that Fujisaki Chihiro asked them to switch rooms in order to frame Naegi for the murder."

"No! That can't be! So she really is the culprit?! cried Hagakure. "First she is the culprit then she's not then now we're back to her being the culprit! So confusing!"

"So now that that is settled now we know for sure who killed Maizono." Quite clever indeed miss Fujisaki. Said Togami. "You really thrown us in a loop here and confused us all. "

"Wait!" yelled Naegi. "Chihiro did not murder Sayaka!"

"Why?" asked Togami. "We got the evidence to prove that Fujisaki committed the crime."

"She didn't do it because I met her just before I walked into Sayaka's room. said Naegi. "She scolded me on how I should not have switched rooms with Sayaka because she figured that she was acting strangely."

'That contradicts what was written in the note!" cried Asahina. "So Sayaka must have killed herself and made it as if Chihiro did it."

"So the murderer is none other than Sayaka Maizono herself!" said Naegi.

Monokuma called out that it is time to vote so we all pressed the button to vote for the correct culprit. The lottery machine matched with Sayaka Maizono.

"Correct!" applauded Monokuma. "Sayaka Maizono is the blackened as well as the victim!"

As we filed out of the trial room I saw Naegi looked a little down. Kirigiri saw it as well.

"Naegi, are you sad about the truth of Maizono?" asked Kirigiri.

"Yeah...I still have a hard time believing that she would do such a thing." replied Naegi nodding at Kirigiri's question.

"She was desperate enough to do anything in her power to get out of this place." Kirigiri said to Naegi," Even if she put the blame on someone as kind as Chihiro.

Leon walked beside me and I thanked him not giving up on me. He blushed at me in embarrassment for a few seconds then answered me.

"A-anytime..."He said. "Aside from that I have something important to tell you."

"Important?" I asked confused.

" I know of your situation by overhearing Monokuma talking about it to himself." explained Leon." Monokuma said that the nine tries is a total lie and you only have one try. That means you once you die you die for real. "

My eyes widened in shock as Leon told me the news of the one try. How come Monokuma lie to me about that? There was no nine tries to begin with. He wanted me to let my guard down believing that I can return to life to correct my mistakes, but that isn't true. If I died last night without Leon san finding me I would never return to reality ever again. I would be dead in this world and mine.

Thank you for letting me know Leon san, I can't bear to make any more mistakes than I already have if I want to live." I said.

" Yeah...by the way Monokuma does not know that I know now." said Leon. "Please save them. I know you can do it."

I won't make any more mistakes. I will survive this mutual killing and try as hard as I can to save whom I can. No matter what happens.

"Hey count me in!" cried Leon. "Since I know about you how about making me your helper?"

"You sure?" I asked him in surprise.

"Hell yeah!" he said. " I can cover for you when you need it and vice versa.

Another ally. Sounds like a good idea, but will it work out?

"Okay you can work with me but you have to lie low on how you act around everyone. " I explained to him. " I made that mistake once and I'm not affording to do so again.

On another note I should thank Naegi for clearing my name. If it wasn't for him I would be in trouble as well as the others.

 **A/N: Fifth chapter is finished. The redo is a lot better than the original I believe. I tried my best with the trial and I hope that it makes more sense now. I ended up changing almost everything. Also I deleted the extra chapter the one with oc Chihiro and Togami trapped in the trial room. I don't think anyone liked it and there was no reviews for it . Plus I don't want to keep it up any longer.**


	6. Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa

That night everyone gathered in the dining hall. Everyone was in a state of shock at Sayaka being the culprit and victim. Lucky for us we did not see an execution like in the original game. I messed up by not being able to saved Maizono san because of my mistake, but I did manage to save Leon kun's life in the end. Naegi was hit pretty hard with Maizono san's death. He really trusted her and now that she is no longer with us and he felt even more saddened since Maizono herself is the culprit of her own murder. The air in the dining hall was depressing to say the least but that's only natural. Leon spotted me and walked over to speak to me.

"Morning Fujisaki chan." he greeted

"Morning Leon kun. " I greeted him back.

Asahina looked over at Naegi who had just arrived. She's worried about him.

" Naegi kun, are you okay?" she asked him concerned.

Ishimaru started shouting at Naegi right after Asahina asked him what if he was okay.

"You sure took your damn sweet time "just looking around your room" I was about to come get you!"

Ishimaru must be concerned in his own little way. I guessing he just doesn't know how to show it properly as he wants.

"S-sorry..." Naegi answered quietly.

" Now on to your debriefing!" continued Ishimaru, "Was your room cleaned? I know I'd have trouble sleeping in a room with a dead body lounging around!"

"Hey, hey, show some goddam decorum, man..." said Oowada to Ishimaru.

"My room... was spotless. " explained Naegi." It was as if there was never anything there at all ... Like nothing ever happened."

"I imagine it would be difficult to stay in a room where a murder took place." Said Sakura to Naegi. "Why not use Maizono's?"

Naegi refused saying that the room still smells like her. Asahina tried to lift the mood by saying that we all should get out if we work together. Then Togami showed up and ruined the mood.

"Cut the crap." he said to her." You're not making anyone feel better."

Asahina looked at Togami in surprise.

"Huh?" she cried in surprise.

"A murder still took place, regardless of your preaching." Continued Togami. "It won't be long till we see fallout."

What a heartless jerk! I glared at him as he continued to speak. He noticed this and sneered at me.

"Murder isn't just a fantasy or nightmare anymore, and everyone here is uncomfortably aware of it..."

"We can thank Maizono for firing the first shot." said Fukawa.

"B-But we should all work together and fight back against the puppetmaster so no one gets hurt." said Asahina.

"I agree with Asahina!" I said. "We should fight back and I can't bear to see any more deaths!"

Togami glared at me and Asahina then spoke up again.

"What'd I just say? Cut the crap." he yelled. "You're not making anyone feel any better..."

Togami glared at me even more but instead if shrinking in fear I stood there glaring back at him.

" Work together?" "Fight back?" Pah! This isn't some ninja comic and Fujisaki, I noticed that you had a drastic change in attitude. Where on earth did you manage to get a backbone? From what I remember you were once a spineless weakling who could hardly even speak up or defend yourself. "

"I know..." I said but I couldn't tell him that I was only acting that way on purpose just to stay in character but I sort of got tired of it after awhile since it exhausted me. "I can change the way I act then so could you, you heartless bastard!"

"Me? a heartless bastard?" Said Togami looking at me offended. "How offensive Fujisaki, I never imagined that you of all people would insult the likes of me. I'm leaving and Fujisaki, better watch what you say to me from now on. Next time I won't be so forgiving."

With that said Togami left the dining hall. Everyone became silent for a while until Celestia spoke up.

"I agree with Togami on one thing. " she said making everyone look towards her for an explanation. " Fujisaki really did have a drastic attitude change to be honest it's quite surprising."

Yeah...I sorta noticed it too." agreed Oowada. " It's like she got more confident or somethin'.

Great...I'm the center of attention again. I forgot that I was supposed to be acting as the original Chihiro both manner and behavior wise.

Yes it does seem as if Fujisaki san has become more confident than she was in the beginning." said Kirigiri.

With that we all ate our breakfast and went our separate ways. Although Leon, Mukuro, and I stayed in the dining hall even after everyone else had left.

"So what is going to be the next plan Fujisaki chan?" Leon asked me. " Also...does Enoshima san know of this two?"

I nodded and looked at Mukuro to give the okay in mentioning her true identity. Mukuro nodded at me signaling that it is okay.

"Not sure yet but it does involve me having to avoid Oowada for awhile after tomorrow and yes Leon san, Enoshima or should I say Ikusaba Mukuro knows." I said.

"Ikusaba...Mukuro?" said Leon confused. " wait...so this girl is not Enoshima san?"

"That's right Kuwata kun. " replied Mukuro. "I am supposed to be working for the mastermind, but I had a change of heart."

Leon became silent for a moment. Taking in the facts of what he just heard. Enoshima Junko is not Enoshima, but Ikusaba Mukuro.

" So what SHSL are you Ikusaba san?" he asked Mukuro.

"SHSL Soldier.. of course you have forgotten me so I can't blame you for not knowing." she said. "I want to help you all as much as possible and...I understand if you don't trust me Kuwata san, after all I am partly to blame as to why you and the other students are trapped here."

"Huh?! We forgot? How...?" questioned Leon.

"Sorry I cannot explain here we need to find a more secure location where we cannot be heard." replied Mukuro while I nodded in agreement.

"We-well...okay. " said Leon.

"I believe I know one." I said to them. Mukuro figured what that place so I whispered about the bathhouse into Leon's ear so Monokuma won't find out the location. " But it's not open to you yet.

"Not open huh, so we all can't go in there yet until Monokuma gives the okay for us to explore." He said.

"Well, you both can't but I can." I said earning a surprised look from Leon. " On the first day we arrived Monokuma gave me special rules onto my e-handbook. It says that only I can explore all levels of the school."

"Whoa! Man that's so cool!" Cried Leon. "But too bad we can't do the same."

"Alright when it opens up let's meet up there from now on." agreed Leon. " After all there are no cameras in there."

We left the dining hall and the next day is exactly what I expected. Monokuma summoned us to the gym with the gym Monokuma was waiting for us.

"Hello you bastards, time to start your morning exercise!"

I had gym class for 1st period back in my world I'm used to this type of exercise. Although everyone else but me, Asahina, and Sakura were totally out of shape. Not sure about Ishimaru though...

"C'mon! What the hell!?" cried out Oowada angrily. " You called us all out just for this?"

Man...I'm so out of shape..." complained Yamada as sweat began to form on his face.

"Arms out! Up and down!" ordered Monokuma. " "One. Two. Three. Four..."

Ishimaru copied Monokuma as Monokuma continued his exercise routine.

" Faster! On the up and down!" Monokuma cried. "Follow Fujisaki and Ishimaru's example! Bring em' in, and out again, in and out! Work that muscle tone! Speed and power! Let's burn that butter!"

"Are we done yet?" asked Togami with an irritated look on his face. " I have other places to be you know. Don't waste my time on such a trivial event."

"Ahh, man ...it feels great to get a good workout!" said Monokuma ignoring Togami completely. "Being indoors all the time is bad for your body!"

"You're the one who locked us all in here!" said Fukawa.

"Don't fret the small stuff, that's my motto..." replied Monokuma. " Ack! I just said something cool didn't I? Have I won you over? Have you fallen so hard for me that you could die? Is the weight of your love crushing?"

Sakura decided to interrupt Monokuma by asking the question everyone else wanted to know.

"What do you want from us?" she asked him. " Surely you did not call us here simply to exercise..."

"Simply to exercise?" asked Monokuma. " Whaddya' mean by "simply?""

After a couple minutes Monokuma finally decided to hand us the news.

"Listen I have an announcement !" he said to all of us. " For every class trial you survive **, a whole new world** inside the academy will be made available to you!"

"A new world?" asked Hagakure in confusion.

"Don'tcha think it'd be kinda suckish if you have to spend your whole lives here without any excitement? " said Monokuma. " Plus you Generation z-ers start getting all cranky when you run out of things to do! So with that...you're free to begin exploring. Enjoy the **post trial world** " to your heart's content!"

After leaving the gym, we went inside the bathhouse to continue with our discussion. There I told both Leon and Mukuro all about the second murder and how it was executed.

"Aside from creating a plan to stop the next murder what are we going to do about Togami?" asked Mukuro. "He seems to be noticing your unexpected change in attitude Chihiro chan.

"Yeah...I thought that by being in this game world I have to try to act as the Chihiro of this world but I guess I failed in that. " I said. "I snapped and my true persona showed up."

"I think it's better this way." answered Mukuro. " If the Chihiro of our world is supposed to be timid and physically weak then dying by Oowada's fit of rage and jealously then your change will surely be for the better."

" I think it might be a good idea to avoid Oowada after Monokuma threatens to reveal our secrets."

"I agree with Ikusaba san," said Leon, " Also Fujisaki, your idea of avoiding Oowada is a good thing."

"Yeah." replied Mukuro. "It's dangerous to meet up with him after Monokuma threatens to reveal our deepest darkest secrets. "Oowada kun will snap eventually if a wrong move is made."

"What about Togami?" asked Leon. " He's the one who was supposed to mess with our Chihiro's corpse. " That heartless bastard...!"

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on him or just find a good way to let him in on this secret of ours. " said Mukuro. "He's starting to get suspicious."

" I'm not sure if he'll believe us." I said. " Remember what happened when I told Maizono? I almost got myself killed!"

" I found out about it though and no one else died." said Leon. 

"You're different though." I said to him. " You over heard my case by Monokuma himself. There's no way you wouldn't believe him."

"Ha-ha! True very true." said Leon. "Now for the plan...are we going to let Fujisaki avoid Oowada to stop her from being killed again?"

"Yes, that is the best option for now." replied Mukuro. "Let's just hope that Oowada won't kill someone else in Chihiro's place.

After that our meeting ended and the three of us went to exploring the rest of the second floor.

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I hope this chapter is okay. I've been busy lately with the new school year for my college coming up and I have to buy the textbooks, school supplies, and getting ready to move back into my dorm. Plus one photo editing site that I am usually on called Blingee has decided to close down due to business and technical issues. I managed to find another site similar to Blingee called PicMix though. Created my account yesterday. Aside from that I am going to pause this story for a while to work on my SYOC story, but I will get back to this one soon.**

 **Fun fact about me: I started to take computer programming classes recently at my college. I used to have a minor in professional education but decided to change my minor to Web Technology in the computer science department since I find it very interesting. I've been learning all about different programming languages like Java, JavaScript, SQL Server. Of course I'm still a beginner and still learning the basics mostly Java and JavaScript ( have a hard time with those). I have an easier time with SQL though.**


End file.
